narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yamato
Yamato ist ein erfahrener Ninja aus Konohagakure. Eigentlich ist er der Mitglied der ANBU-Einheit und war früher mit Kakashi im selben ANBU-Team. Als Kakashi im Krankenhaus liegt, übernimmt Yamato vorübergehend die Führung von Team Kakashi. Er bekommt für seine Mission mit Team Kakashi den Codenamen "Yamato". Kakashi nennt ihn trotzdem einmal bei seinem vermutlich richtigen Namen: "Tenzo". thumb|left|Yamato als ANBU Erscheinung Yamato ist ein großer, junger Mann mit schwarzen Augen und braunem, kurzem Haar. Wenn er auf ANBU-Missionen geht, trägt er eine weiß-grün-rote Katzenmaske, eine graue Schutzweste und darunter blaue schulterfreie Kleidung mit Handschuhen. Über den Handschuhe trägt er Unterarmschützer. Als Waffe hat er ein Schwert. Wenn er auf normale Missionen geht, trägt er für gewöhnlich eine reguläre grüne Jonin-Weste und darunter dunkelblaue Kleidung, dessen Oberteil bis über sein Kinn reicht. Seine Shuriken-Tasche trägt Yamato am rechten Oberschenkel, er hat aber zusätzlich noch zwei Taschen über seinem Gesäß. Yamato trägt kein klassisches Stirnband, sondern eine Art Maske mit Wangenschutz. Charakter Yamato ist eine sehr freundliche und gelassene Person. Er ist nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, kann aber auch Angst einflößend sein, besonders, wenn er jemanden von etwas überzeugen möchte. Dies tut er, indem er ein unheimliches Gesicht macht, was auf Naruto eine besonders große Wirkung hat. Ebenso wie Kakashi, legt auch Yamato großen Wert auf Disziplin und Teamwork. Er würde aber nie so etwas sagen, wie "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr verletzt werdet.", wie es Kakashi getan hat, da Yamato solche Gefühle von sich nicht preisgibt. In jungen Jahre Kurz nach seiner Geburt wurde Yamato von Orochimaru entführt, um für seine Experimente benutzt zu werden. Orochimaru pflanzte Yamato und 59 anderen Kindern die DNS des ersten Hokage ein, in der Hoffnung, er könnte die Fähigkeiten des 1. Hokage replizieren, die darin bestanden, Mokuton-Techniken einzusetzen und Bijuus zu kontrollieren. Orochimaru floh aus Konohagakure, nachdem alle anderen Kinder gestorben waren und sein Experiment entdeckt wurde. Yamato war jedoch der einzige Überlebende und fand sich mit seinen Fähigkeiten ab, Holz manipulieren und aus seinem Körper heraus wachsen lassen zu können. Mit sechs Jahren schloss er die Ninja-Akademie erfolgreich ab. Im selben Jahr nahm er auch an der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung teil und bestand diese. Erste Mission mit Team Kakashi thumb|left|Das neue Team Kakashi Yamato bekommt von Tsunade den Auftrag, innerhalb von fünf Tagen mit Naruto, Sakura und Sai zur Tenchi-Brücke zu reisen, um dort den Spion von Sasori, der Orochimaru dient, gefangen zu nehmen. Bevor sie aufbrechen, trifft er sich mit Tsunade und Jiraiya in Kakashis Krankenzimmer. Jiraiya und Kakashi erzählen ihm von Narutos Verwandlungen in den Kyuubi. Auf dem Weg zur Brücke ist die Stimmung zwischen Naruto, Sakura und Sai sehr angespannt; Yamato bemängelt das Teamwork des Teams und gibt ihnen zwei Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl: entweder sperrt er sie einen Tag lang in einen Holzkäfig ein oder er lädt sie über Nacht in ein Gasthaus bei einer heißen Quelle ein. Er überzeugt die Drei mit seinem unheimlichen Gesicht, sich für das Gasthaus zu entscheiden. Im Laufe der Reise machen die Vier noch eine Trainingseinheit, um ihr Teamwork zu verbessern und damit Yamato ihre Fähigkeiten besser einschätzen kann. Bei der Brücke angekommen, verwandelt er sich mittels Henge no Jutsu in Sasori, um sich mit dem Spion zu treffen, während sich Naruto & Co. verstecken. Der Spion stellt sich als Kabuto Yakushi heraus. Während Yamato ihm einige Fragen stellt, taucht der vermeintlich auspionierte Orochimaru auf und Kabuto attackiert den verkleideten Yamato, wodurch klar wird, dass Kabuto nicht mehr unter der Verstandskontrolle von Sasori steht. Es kommt zum Kampf, in dessen Verlauf sich Naruto erst in den dreischwänzigen Kyuubi verwandelt und Kabuto kampfunfähig macht, wobei auch Sakura verletzt wird und -nachdem Naruto vollends außer Kontrolle geraten ist, den vierten Schwanz gebildet und die Brücke zerstört hat- bewusstlos in die Tiefe zu stürzen droht. Während Naruto auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Schlucht gegen Orochimaru kämpft, versucht Yamato vergeblich, die Brücke zu stabilisieren, um Sakura zu retten. Sie fällt jedoch in die Schlucht und wird dabei von Sai, der die Möglichkeit hat, sie zu retten, ignoriert. Yamato rettet sie schließlich mithilfe eines Mokuton-Jutsus. Da er bei der bewusstlosen Sakura bleiben muss, schickt Yamato einen seiner Holz-Doppelgänger auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Schlucht, um den Kampf zwischen Kyuubi-Naruto und Orochimaru, sowie auch Sai, dessen Verhalten ihm suspekt geworden ist, besser im Auge behalten zu können. thumb|right|Yamato verwandelt Naruto zurück Als Naruto von Orochimaru in die Nähe von Yamato geschleudert wird, gelingt es diesem, Naruto wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Währenddessen verfolgt der Holz-Doppelgänger Orochimaru, Kabuto und Sai, der sich im Verlauf des Kampfes scheinbar als Verräter herausgestellt hat. Der Gruppe gelingt es, die Flüchtigen zu verfolgen, da Yamato Sai einen speziellen Samen unter das Essen im Gasthaus gemischt hat. Tsunade hatte ihn bereits bei der Missionsbesprechung davor gewarnt, dass Sai möglicherweise eine geheime Mission von Danzou bekommen haben könnte und ihn gebeten, Sai besonders im Auge zu behalten. Auf dem Weg zu Orochimarus Versteck meint Yamato, dass Naruto sich nicht mehr auf das Chakra des Kyuubis verlassen solle, da es die Kraft seines eigenen Chakras sei, die es ihm ermögliche, das Chakra des Kyuubi zu ertragen. Daher solle er sich auf sein eigenes Chakra verlassen, um Sasuke zu retten und Sakura zu beschützen. In der Nähe von Orochimarus Versteck gibt er auch Naruto und Sakura einen Samen und sie machen sich auf den Weg in das unterirdische Versteck von Orochimaru, um nach Sai zu suchen. Als sie Sai finden, nehmen sie ihn gefangen und verlassen das Versteck wieder, um ihn zu verhören. Kabuto taucht auf, um Sai zu befreien. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen der Gruppe und Kabuto, in dem Sai sich überraschend gegen Kabuto wendet und ihn gefangen nimmt. Er schließt sich wieder der Gruppe an, um Naruto zu helfen, Sasuke zurück nach Konohagakure zu bringen. Die Gruppe sucht danach in Zweier-Teams nach Sasuke; Yamato sucht gemeinsam mit Sakura. Kurz nachdem sie angefangen haben, sich umzusehen, spürt Yamato, dass Naruto sein Chakra verwendet. Beide suchen nach ihm, um ihm zu helfen. Als sie ihn gefunden haben, steht er allein Orochimaru gegenüber, der sich dann überraschend zurückzieht. Sie finden ein Bingo-Buch, das Sai verloren hat, als er seine Tasche zurückgelassen hat, um weiter nach Sasuke zu suchen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Sais wahre Mission darin bestand, Sasuke zu töten. Sie suchen nach beiden, um Sai aufzuhalten. Als sie Sasuke und Sai gefunden haben, kommt es zu einem kurzen Kampf, an dessem Ende Sasuke ein Jutsu anwenden will, um sie alle zu töten. Er wird aber von Orochimaru aufgehalten und beide verschwinden zusammen mit Kabuto. Training mit Naruto und Kakashi thumb|right|Yamato kontrolliert das [[Chakra von Kyuubi]] Kakashi bittet Yamato um Hilfe bei Narutos Training. Er soll das Chakra vom Kyuubi kontrollieren, damit Naruto sich nicht in den Kyuubi verwandelt, während er das Wind-Chakra mit hunderten von Schattendoppelgängern zu kontrollieren lernt. Während des Trainigs erklärt Kakashi, dass Informationen bzw. Erfahrung, die Schattendoppelgänger machen, auf das Original übertragen werden, wenn das Jutsu aufgelöst wird. Danach erklärt Kakashi Naruto weiter, dass es fünf Elemente des Chakra gibt. Daraufhin fragt Naruto Yamato, was mit seinem Holz-Element ist. Yamato erklärt ihm, dass er das Erd- und Wasser-Element beherrscht. Und wenn er beides gleichzeitig einsetzt und kombiniert, entsteht das Holz-Element. thumb|left|Yamato erzeugt eine Klippe mit Wasserfall Um das zu demonstrieren, lässt er eine Klippe mit einem Wasserfall entstehen. An dem Wasserfall trainiert Naruto später, das Wasser mit Hilfe seines Wind-Chakras zu teilen. Nachdem Asuma von Hidan umgebracht wurde, verfolgt Kakashi zusammen mit Team Asuma Hidan und Kakuzu, während Yamato Narutos Training allein überwacht, was allerdings nicht mehr länger als 24 Stunden dauern darf, weil Team Kakashi Team Asuma unterstützen soll. Yamato & Co. kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Kakashi, Ino und Choji vor Kakuzus Zorn, der wegen des Verlusts zweier seiner Herzen entstand, zu retten. In dem darauffolgenden Kampf kann Naruto Kakuzu noch zwei Herzen rauben. Am Ende tötet Kakashi den am Boden liegenden Kakuzu mit dem Raikiri. Zielperson Sasuke thumb|right|150px|Yamato weicht Naruto nicht von der Seite thumb|left|Die [[Acht-Mann-Team|Teams brechen auf]] thumb|left|Yamato im Kampf gegen Tobi Als in Konoha die Nachricht ankommt, dass Sasuke Orochimaru getötet hat, wird Yamato mit Team Kakashi und Team Kurenai losgeschickt, um Sasuke gefangen zu nehmen. Um eine größere Fläche absuchen zu können, teilen sie sich auf. Um zu verhindern, dass das Chakra des Neunschwänzigen ausbricht, bleibt er bei Naruto. Bei ihrer Suche begegnet ihnen Kabuto, der ihnen ein Buch mit Informationen über Akatsuki gibt. Die Teams treffen sich nach einiger Zeit bei einem Krater, der von einem Kampf von Sasuke stammt. Von da an suchen sie wieder gemeinsam weiter, weil Kiba Sasukes Spur aufgenommen hat, einige Zeit danach teilt sich die Spur wieder. Um allen Spuren nachzugehen, erschafft Naruto mehrere Schattendoppelgänger. Nachdem einer von Narutos Schattendoppelgängern Sasuke entdeckt hat, folgen sie ihm, doch Tobi stellt sich ihnen in den Weg und es kommt zu einem Kampf. Der Kampf wird unterbrochen, als Zetsu auftaucht und berichtet, dass Sasuke den Kampf gegen Itachi gewonnen hat. Daraufhin verschwindet Tobi. Das Team entdeckt am Horizont schwarze Flammen, und sie machen sich auf den Weg dorthin. Als sie dort sind, erschafft Yamato eine Erdspalte, damit die anderen weiter gehen können, während er zurück bleibt. Nachdem die anderen Sasuke nicht gefunden haben, kehren alle ins Dorf zurück. Suche nach Kabuto und der Wiederaufbau thumb|right|Sechs Schwänze thumb|left|Auf der Suche nach Kabuto Yamato bekommt den Auftrag, zusammen mit Sai und Anko nach Kabuto zu suchen. Kurz bevor sie ihn gefunden haben, erscheint auf seiner Hand die Zahl "Sechs", was bedeutet, dass das Chakra des Neunschwänzigen aus Naruto heraus gebrochen ist und dass er schon sechs Schwänze hat. Kurze Zeit später erscheint allerdings schon die "Acht"; Yamato ist schockiert. Als dann auch noch die "Neun" erscheint, denkt Yamato, dass alles aus ist. Allerdings wurde Naruto in seinem Unterbewusstsein vom 4. Hokage gestoppt, das letzte Siegel zu dem neunten Schwanz zu entfernen. Yamato macht sich sofort auf den Weg nach Konoha zurück. Beim Wiederaufbau von Konoha, das von Pain völlig zerstört wurde, erschafft Yamato mit seinem Jutsu viele Häuserzeilen auf einmal, was ihn sehr verausgabt. Auf zum Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Kakashi, Yamato und Naruto brechen auf Nach einem Zusammentreffen mit einigen Kumo-nins und der Entscheidung von Danzou, dass Sasuke getötet werden solle, will Naruto den Raikage treffen. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit Naruto beschließt Kakashi, dass er und Yamato ihn begleiten werden. Yamato macht sich zu den Kumo-Nins auf, die sich in der Bibliothek von Konoha aufhalten, um von dort alle Informationen über Sasuke zu kopieren. Vor dem Eingang verstreut er einige seiner Spionier-Samen, von denen einer in die Sandale eines der Kumo-Nins eingetreten wird, als diese die Bibliothek wieder verlassen. thumb|right|Yamato trennt Naruto und Tobi Kurz darauf machen sich Kakashi, Yamato und Naruto auf den Weg, die drei Kumo-Nins zu verfolgen, die sich auf den Weg zum Raikage befinden. Als sie diesen treffen, bittet Naruto ihn auf Knien, Sasuke zu verschonen. Dies lehnt der Raikage jedoch ab. Nach dem erfolglosen Treffen mit den Raikage beziehen die drei Konoha-Nin ein Zimmer in einer nahe gelegenen Ortschaft. Dort werden sie von Tobi, der aus dem Nichts auftaucht, überrascht, da dieser sich mit Naruto unterhalten will, um herauszufinden, wie er es geschafft hat, Nagato dazu zu bringen, Akatsuki zu verraten. Naturo attackiert Tobi sofort mit dem Rasengan, wird aber von Yamato, der, um die beiden voneinander fern zu halten, zuerst eine Gitterwand aus Holz vor Naruto erschafft und daraufhin Tobi mit seinem Mokuton: Jubaku no Jutsu fesselt. Tobi, der nach eigener Aussage keinen Kampf sucht, sondern lediglich einige Informationen von Naruto gewollt hat, lässt sich von diesem verleiten, stattdessen Einiges über Sasuke und Itachi, sowie die wahre Geschichte des Rikudou Sennin und dessen direkten Nachkommen, den Mitgliedern des Senju- und des Uchiha-Clans zu erzählen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Yamato geht in den Nahkampf thumb|left|Yamato setzt ein Mokuton Jutsus ein Weil Orochimaru Yamato die DNS des ersten Hokage eingepflanzt hat, besitzt dieser auch dessen Kekkei Genkai: das Mokuton-Element. Dieses wird erzeugt, indem das Doton- und das Suiton-Element gleichzeitig eingesetzt setzt und verbunden werden. Yamato ist der derzeit einzig lebende bekannte Anwender von Mokuton-Jutsus. Im Kampf setzt er hauptsächlich Mokuton-, Doton- oder Suiton-Nin-Jutsu ein und bleibt dabei nach Möglichkeit auf Distanz. Wenn es die Situation jedoch erfordert, geht er auch in den Nahkampf über und setzt Tai-Jutsus gegen seine Gegner ein. Seine Fähigkeiten erlauben es ihm, Spionage und Verfolgungs-Missionen zu absolvieren, da er sich mit Bäumen und der Erde verschmelzen kann. Wenn es ihm gelingt, einen seiner speziellen Samen an einer Person zu befestigen, ist Yamato in der Lage, diese Person über große Entfernungen zu lokalisieren und zu verfolgen. Yamato kann außerdem das Chakra des Kyuubi unterdrücken, der in Naruto versiegelt ist. Dies kann er aber nur, während Naruto die Kette des ersten Hokage um den Hals trägt. Wenn das Chakra des Kyuubi bereits ausgebrochen ist, wendet er das Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu an, um das Chakra wieder in Narutos Körper zurückzudrängen. Yamatos Jutsus Verschiedenes *Er hat sehr viel Respekt vor Kakashi, wodurch dieser es hin und wieder schafft, Yamato zu überreden, eine Rechnung für ihn zu übernehmen. *Yamato kann ein sehr unheimliches Gesicht machen, um Leute einzuschüchtern und somit von Etwas zu überzeugen. *Er hält Teamwork für sehr wichtig, macht jedoch klar, dass er diesem gegenüber eine andere Einstellung hat, als Kakashi. *Sein Hobby ist es, Bücher über Architektur zu lesen. *Er hat von Tsunade den Decknamen Yamato bekommen, heißt aber mit richtigen Namen Tenzou. Mitglied der Gruppierungen }} * Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:ANBU Kategorie:Yamatos Kämpfe